


Mistletoe

by Koshii



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, F/M, Implied Nancy Wheeler/Jonathan Byers - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, Oneshot, Slight Age-up, Will and Eleven are siblings, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshii/pseuds/Koshii
Summary: The Christmas of Will’s freshmen year was probably his favorite one so far. Every year he celebrated it, but it was usually with his family and he’d be at home, enjoying himself with Joyce and Jonathan. Last year, Eleven and Hopper joined in, and things got a lot better.He did see his friends, but it was before Christmas just so he could give them their gifts and tell them with a big smile, Merry Christmas! In return, they’d give a gift back and say the same. Mike was slightly different and gave Will a hug, which Will always looked forward to.Now, about halfway through his first year of high school, winter break came around, and so did Christmas. This time, he wasn’t going to stay home, eating tons of his mom’s gingerbread cookies, no, he was going to be at Mike’s house. With his friends.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick christmas oneshot based off of an edit I saw. (Mike and Will kissing :O)
> 
> Leave kudos or comments if you can, I love to see them!

 

   The Christmas of Will’s freshmen year was probably his favorite one so far. Every year he celebrated it, but it was usually with his family and he’d be at home, enjoying himself with Joyce and Jonathan. Last year, Eleven and Hopper joined in, and things got a lot better.

   He did see his friends, but it was before Christmas just so he could give them their gifts and tell them with a big smile, _Merry Christmas!_ In return, they’d give a gift back and say the same. Mike was slightly different and gave Will a hug, which Will always looked forward to.

   Now, about halfway through his first year of high school, winter break came around, and so did Christmas. This time, he wasn’t going to stay home, eating tons of his mom’s gingerbread cookies, no, he was going to be at Mike’s house. With his friends.

   Mike’s parents were out, but had suggested to Mike, _Maybe you should invite your friends._

   Of course, Mike was going to take the chance, but since there were no parents, it would be Nancy, along with Jonathan, watching over the children. They understood how much the group wanted to have fun, so they just stood in the kitchen, not being strict, and drinking hot chocolate.

   In the living room, Lucas and Max were sitting on the couch, holding hands casually, Dustin was sitting in Ted’s favorite chair, and the last three sitting on the floor. (There _was_ an arm chair, but they wanted to sit close to each other.)

   They were all comfortable, and all lively, talking about whatever they could. Lucas would complain about his little sister, Max would rant on about her older brother, and Dustin would groan over him not having a girlfriend yet. Eleven, obviously, didn’t do or say much besides laughing or agreeing with something. Will would do the same, and the two were leaning onto each other comfortably. Mike would just make a small comment or snort, and occasionally glancing at the siblings.

  “I seriously don’t get it- Steve has been giving me advice and everything, but it’s getting me nowhere.” Dustin grunted.

   Lucas rolled his eyes, “Maybe because his advice just sucks.”

  “It does not!”

   The two went back and forth about Steve, Dustin saying, _He’s cool and better than you!_ And Lucas coming back with, _Then how come I have a girlfriend and he doesn’t?_ Which made Will shake his head and grin.

   Their talk went on for awhile, and eventually Jonathan walked over, standing over his two younger siblings, “Hey,” Everyone turned to look at him, “Maybe you guys should play a game-“

   Nancy stepped in beside him, “Truth or dare?”

   They all looked at each other, silently voting on whether or not they should, and they pretty much agreed. “Sure. Truth or dare, I guess.” Mike said.

  Nancy and Jonathan smiled, “Ok, well, we’ll be just outside the front door.” Saying that got them suspicious looks from Mike, Will, and possibly Eleven.

   The two walked off, and the kids sat there, looking at each other. Dustin was the first to speak with an overly excited voice, “Alright, alright, I’ll go first-“ Before Lucas could open his mouth to protest, “Lucas! Truth or dare?”

  “Dare.” Lucas said after a quick moment of deciding. “Kiss Max. On the lips.” Dustin replied almost immediately. The couple looked at each other, smiling and shrugging, this wasn’t the first time.

   Without hesitation, they both moved to kiss each other, and it was probably for a good second or two.

   Dustin made a disgusted noise, “Oh whatever, just go.”

   Lucas laughed briefly before turning to Will, who looked right back at him, “Will, truth? Or dare?”

   Will’s shoulders stiffened, “D-dare!” He was trying his hardest. Eleven grinned at him. Lucas raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure?”

  Will nodded, “Yeah, yeah! Just give me a dare!”

  “Since you’re so confident, how about you go kiss Mike like how I kissed Max?” Lucas said with a smug grin. Will became instantly flushed, “I said truth!”

  “You can’t- oh whatever, fine.” Lucas swatted his hand at him.

   While Lucas asked his question, Mike was sitting there, staring at the floor with a flustered expression, his somewhat long hair covering it up for him. The thought of kissing Will was nerve-wracking, yet…exciting? He wanted to, he really did.

   After Will answered, he tapped Eleven’s shoulder to get her attention, and it did, “El- truth or dare?”

   Eleven wasn’t entirely familiar with this kind of thing, and her confused look reminded Will of that. “Oh right- Ok. So. Truth or dare is just a simple game, and basically you ask someone, ‘Truth or dare’. If they say truth, you ask them a question and they have to answer it. Truthfully. If they say dare, you get to tell them what to do and they _have_ to do it.”

  “I see. Then, um, truth?” Eleven grinned, though still slightly unsure about it. Will took a second to think, then his eyes lit up, “What do you like most about Max?”

   Max gave Eleven a nervous look when they made eye contact, and Eleven stared at her, what _does_ she like most about Max? Oh, right. “She’s cool. Really cool.”

   Will bumped her shoulder, “Of course, now ask her, ‘truth or dare.’” He whispered.

   Eleven nodded, “Max. Truth or dare?”

  “I would usually pick dare, but I’ll just go with truth this time.” Max rubbed her arm. Eleven asked simply, “Do you love Lucas?”

   It was an odd question, but it was an important one. If they were couple, they would have to love each other, right? Max chuckled, “Of course, why wouldn’t I?” She looked at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

   Next, she brought her eyes down to Mike who was still looking at the floor, but he wasn’t blushing as much, “Truth or dare, Wheeler.”

   Eleven stood up, leaving Will to almost fall on his side, “Water.” She said quickly before rushing off into the kitchen. Will gave her a questioning look before shrugging and putting his attention to Mike and Max.

   As Eleven walked off, she could hear Mike saying uncertainly, “Dare…?”

  “Hm…you get a crazy dare. Give me a second.” Max went silent for a bit.

   While she did, Eleven searched the counters, eventually spotting a small brown box.

   Earlier, she watched Nancy put away some extra decorations in it, one of them being a _mistletoe_. Eleven rummaged throughout the box, trying to find the small clump of fake leaves and berries.

   A week or so before Christmas rolled around, Joyce was putting up decorations at their own home, and one of them was a mistletoe. Eleven had stared at it with curiosity, and Joyce eventually saw her and answered her unspoken question. _Mistletoes are just some little decoration people like to put up. They’re special though- when two people are under it at the same time, they have to kiss. It’s…sort of a number one rule._

They _have_ to kiss.

   Eleven and Will shared a lot of secrets, one of them being who they like. Will liked Mike. But now that Eleven knew, it became more obvious. She’d sometimes see Will looking at Mike, but in a slightly ‘affectionate’ way, or his hand moved _real_ close to Mike’s when they sat down together.

   With her knowledge, you usually kiss people you like. So Will should kiss Mike. And she was going to make sure they did.

   Now finally finding the small decoration in the corner of the box, she took it back to the living room and slowly crept up behind Mike and Will who were still on the floor. Max was just about to open her mouth to say her dare, but glanced at Eleven and grinned.

  “I dare you…” Eleven held out the mistletoe above the two, “to look up.”

  “What kind of _crazy_ dare is-“ Mike looked up, and so did Will. They saw the mistletoe above them and Eleven’s soft smile behind it.

   Both of them blushed, Will’s face becoming slightly more red than Mike’s. “You guys have to!” Max cooed.

  “I…uh-“ Mike stammered. “I don’t really, right?”

  “You do.” Eleven whispered from above. Will just stared at Mike’s face with wide eyes, “You guys are crazy- there’s no way we would. On the lips? Or cheek? That’s- haha- I-“

   Will took a deep breath, “Mike? You’re not going t-“

   Mike leaned in and cut Will off, pressing his lips gently onto Will’s and shutting his eyes tightly. He stayed longer than he really meant to, and becoming more relaxed when Will didn’t back away.

   On the other hand, Will was still wide eyed, and his entire face had almost blew up. He sat still, seeing Mike’s freckles up close and his long eyelashes right on top of them. Gosh, he was beautiful.

   Once five seconds had probably passed, Mike pulled himself away, smiling slightly and his face a shade of red.

  “Holy shit.” Dustin spoke without thinking.

   Eleven laughed under her hand and slid back to the kitchen, putting away the mistletoe with a proud look. Max was silently laughing, Lucas was snorting, and Dustin was just staring in shock.

   Will curved his lips inwards, not even sure of how to respond at this point. Mike’s voice just barely came out, “Are y-you ok?”

  “Oh my god, Jane Hopper, you are _so_ dead.” Will just stumbled to his feet and ran into the kitchen, causing Eleven to chuckle and let out a fake scream as she was chased around the house.

   Mike let out a sigh of relief, at least Will was fine.

   After that kiss, Will and Mike would exchange glances, and whenever they looked at each other, they would be reminded of what happened and blush lightly. No one really questioned or commented on it. Well, except for Nancy and Jonathan who came back in to see Will trapping Eleven in his arms saying, “You’re the worst and best sister!”

  “Blame the mistletoe!” Eleven said back, smiling brightly.

   And you could, it was technically the mistletoe’s fault. It had a rule you couldn’t disobey. That you _have_ to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thank you zenlove11 for going through with my crap as I wrote it. I enjoyed calling you :)
> 
> If you have any suggestions or ideas, comment them!


End file.
